Headphones are often used by a user to listen to audio, typically while the user is performing other tasks, such as doing household chores, traveling, and working out. Headphones may typically include active or passive noise canceling technology configured to reduce unwanted outside sound and allow the user to better hear the audio emitting from the headphones.